1. Field
This invention relates to a blade center environment and more particularly relates to controlling power sequence in a blade center environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power available to a blade center environment typically has defined limits. For example, a blade center environment may allow consumption of thirty kilowatts (30 kw). Each component device in the blade center environment consumes power. Thus if all devices in the system consume power simultaneously, the power requirement may exceed the power available.
Operational functions and data are often stored on separate devices in a blade center environment. For example, software that retrieves a particular datum may be on a separate device from the originating command.
Each device in a blade center has a quantity of power required to perform operations. If the devices required to perform the operations exceed the available power, device are shut off.
Unfortunately, the devices may be shut-off without respect to the vital resources required to meet the operating requirements of the blade center. Thus a device that has vital resources for operating a system may be shut off, halting a vital process.